one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Five Battle Royale
Furious Five Battle Royale Fighters: Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Intro The Kung Fu Panda series is over, and their is still a question to the movie. Who is the strongest Furious Five member?! Well, this fight is going to determine the answers in my 12th Off Season Bonus Battle!!!! Pre Fight The Furious Five were entered in a Battle Royale tournament and were chosen to fight one another. The Furious Five took the offer and got into their battle stances. IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! Fight!! Tigress quickly lunged herself at Viper and kicked her in the face. Viper was hit into Monkey, giving the snake an opportunity. Viper coiled herself around Monkey, squeezing him. Monkey quickly used his tail to slam into Viper, sending the snake into a tree. Crane flew into the air and started to dive bomb Tigress. He kicked her every time he flew down. After a while, Crane went for another blow but Tigress grabbed Crane by the neck and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out. Crane Eliminated by Tigress! 4 Remain! Mantis lunged himself at Viper and started rapidly poking her eyes. Viper started wiggling to get Mantis off of him. It worked. Mantis was hit into a tree and Viper started to slither to him. But before she could get him, Tigress has punched Monkey into Viper. The snake and the monkey tangled up into a ball as Tigress unwrapped them and drop kicked Monkey. Monkey was blasted head first into a boulder, knocking him out. Monkey Eliminated by Tigress! She is on a rampage! 3 Remain! Viper took this as her chance and quickly hit her tail into Tigress. Tigress was hit into Mantis. The Bug was ready though. He landed a hard kick in Tigress' face, sending the Tiger slamming into a tree. Mantis lunged into the air and landed a 360 kick in Tigress' gut. As soon as that was over Viper wrapped herself around the bug and started to head butt him. She then started to squeeze him until he dropped to the floor, unconscious. Mantis Eliminated by Viper! The Final 2 Remain! Viper vs Tigress! Tigress has regained her strength while Mantis and Viper were fighting. As Viper paid her attention to Tigress, Tigress quickly punched her fist into Viper. Viper was slammed into a rock, but she quickly recovered and slithered back at Tigress. Tigress tried to punch Viper, but Viper turned into a circle, dodging the punch. The fist went through the hole which gave Viper a chance. Viper squeezed herself around Tigress until she started to go for Tigress' head. Viper started to twirl around Tigress' neck and started squeezing. This happened for 20 seconds before the Tiger dropped to the floor, knocked out. K.O!!!!!!! Announcer: The Winner Is Viper!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Viper!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Kung Fu Panda' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees